Lab Partners
by bonehunters6
Summary: Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest have always gone at each others throats. But when they become lab partners, will they actually start to form a friendship? Or will their hatred for each other tear them apart? MabelxPacifica. If you don't like, don't read. Simple as that. Please review, since this is my first Gravity Falls fanfic. Disney owns Gravity Falls, not me. Rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Gravity Falls fans. This is my first Gravity Falls fic so any comments or reviews will be appreciated. This is also Mabel x Pacifica. Don't like don't read. **

**Simple as that.**

**I also don't own Gravity Falls.**

**Enjoy!**

"Come on Mabel! We are going to be late for school."

"I'm coming. Geez, hold your horses." Five minutes later Mabel ran down from their room/attic in the mystery shack. Running into the kitchen to grab some breakfast, Mabel quickly came back out holding a strawberry pop tart in her hand. "OK. I'm ready to go."

Dipper was by the door waiting patiently, "Finally. Lets go."

Walking out to the bus stop, the twins stood waiting for their bus that would take them to Gravity Falls High School. Their parents had decided to let them stay in the town they love so much for their freshman year in high school, to see if they would enjoy it. Mabel grabbed her brothers shirt, "The bus is here!"

"Yes, I see it too. No need to yell," Dipper said while rubbing his now deafened ears. While walking on the bus, Mabel shrugged, to excited to be sorry, "It's just I can't wait to see how today goes. What if I meet my dream boy?"

"You mean like the mermaid? Or the boy band? Or the puppet guy? Or-"

"Yes yes, I get it. I have had lot's of crushes over the past couple of years. But I'm much more mature now Dipper. And once the boys at this school see that, I will have the choice of any guy I please."

Dipper looked across his seat to look at her, "So you're going to become a pimp?"

Mabel looked at him, horrified, "What? No! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey, it is a legitimate question. I don't think that will happen anyway since Pacifica is going to be a classmate of ours."

"That bitch? No, trust me. She won't be a problem."

"Ha! Yeah right."

"Fine, don't believe me. But you'll see."

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Yeah I'll see. Hey, what's your first class?"

Mabel grabbed her schedule out of her bag, "Um, it's biology."

Dipper got a sad look then, "That sucks. My first class is algebra." Naturally, Dipper didn't have to look at his schedule, since he had already gone and memorized it. His twin just stared at him, "It's OK Dipper. We are bound to have some classes together."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"That's the spirit." Twenty minutes later, they had arrived. "Hey, we're here. Come on, lets go face the world."

"Mabel, it's high school."

"Exactly."

"Whateves," He looked at the front of their new school, "Come on, lets go find our lockers."

XXXXXXX

Mabel found her locker within a matter of minutes. Quickly putting the combination her locker, she first started by decorating her locker with kitten posters and glittery stickers. _This is going to be the best day. _ She thought.

"Hey everyone. Look what the cat dragged in."

Mabel froze. Slowly turning around, she instantly found the source of the mean comment. "Well hello there Pacifica"

"Why are you at my school Mabel? What, did your last school have a ban on ugly ass sweaters?" Pacifica asked. Mabel felt the anger start to build within her, but tried to keep her voice from getting too upset. "Oh I'm sorry. Didn't they tell you Pacifica? Bitches who fuck their principal aren't allowed here."

Pacifica's face got red. "Well, at least I'm not ugly," she hissed.

"Well at least my favorite shade of lipstick isn't penis," Mabel countered. The rich girl looked embarrassed, almost ashamed. "Next time Ugly sweater, next time."

Mabel watched her walk off, followed by her friends. Sighing, the Pines twin grabbed her biology stuff and headed to her first period. _Stupid Pacifica. Why does she hate me? Besides me being poor. But that's hardly a valid reason. No, there has to be another reason. Does she feel threatened? I am just as good at everything she is good at. I am actually nice to people. I'm pretty._

And it was true. Over the last two years, Mabel has grown out her body. She was taller, at least 5' 9". Slim, but she had yet to develop hips and curves. Even her braces where gone. But her most noticeable change where her breasts, which had developed to a c-cup. Needless to say, she had filled out her sweaters.

_But it doesn't matter why she hates me. She can keep coming at me with jokes and insults, but I will lash back. Yes sir, I will throw back at her everything she throws at me and then some. This is my year and I will not have it ruined by some snobby rich blonde girl._

Mabel found her first class. Room 219 with Mrs. Green. Opening the door, Mabel looked in, seeing only a few kids in there. Feeling some confidence rebuild in her, she walked in with a little bit of swag in her sway.

"Hi Mrs. Green. I'm your new student Mabel Pines."

The women in her mid-forties looked up from her desk. Pushing up her glasses, she eyed Mabel, "Hello Ms Pines. Welcome to Freshman Biology. Please take a seat anywhere."

Mabel nodded, then turned around. There were seven square, black top tables that help four or five positioned around the room. Finding a empty table, she sat down and pulled out her supplies. Placing them just right on her desk, she sighed in accomplishment. This was going to be a great year, and nothing was going to stop that.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Kids were starting to trickle into class. Quickly, her table was filled up with three other girls. "Hi! I'm Mabel."

"Hey. I'm Hilary." Hillary had long brown hair, a simple green shirt, and jeans. The girl next to Hillary introduced herself next. "I'm Blossom," the girl said. She had black hair and glasses, wearing a pink shirt and skirt.

"And I'm Beth," the girl with red hair and khakis and a jean jacket with a black shirt that had a yellow smiley face on it said.

"It's so nice to meet all of you. Are you three friends?"

"Sure are. Since fifth grade." Beth said. Blossom smacked her, "Not by choice."

They all laughed, but when the door opened again, the four girls looked over, and Mabel nearly cried. Walking into the class was Pacifica. Sitting at the table with her friends, she looked over at Mabel and stuck up a L-shaped finger and thumb on her forehead.

Mabel growled, but when Beth sitting next to her set a hand on the Pines shoulder, she said, "Easy now, killer. As much as we don't like that bitch, it's not wise to pick a fight with her."

"Yeah," Hillary nodded, "you'll get ripped to tiny pieces."

"Be quiet now, every one," Mrs. Green called out. "Time to assign your lab partners."

The class groaned. "Enough now. So, first up is Ms Northwest and a Ms Pines."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter two. Don't forget to review!**

**And a special thanks to Psycho Delic263 for reviewing!**

"This sucks!" Mabel looked over at the girl sitting beside her, "Thanks for stating the obvious, Pacifica."

Pacifica whined, "It's not fair though! All my friends are paired together, and I'm stuck with Miss Sweaters." Mabel just rolled her eyes.

"Since this class involves mostly partner work, your first assignment is to research and create a power point and make a 3D model of the biome I assign you." The class groaned. "Now, now. This is a fun project. It let's you interact with your partner and learn about biology at the same time. Now take out your books while I pass out your biome."

While Mrs. Green was walking around the class, Pacifica was still having her nervous breakdown. "I can't take this all year! Mrs. Green! Is there by any chance I could switch partners?"

Mrs. Green was putting their biome assignment on their desk. "No, Pacifica, you may not."

"But I can pay you."

"Try to bribe me Pacifica, and I could get fired. So I'll pass on that. You're rich, but not that rich."

As she was walking away, Mabel was reading their project. "It looks like we got the tropical rain forest."

"Great," Pacifica looked a little more relaxed. "At least that biome will be easy."

"Yeah it will. Don't worry, we will have this project done in no time."

"Especially if you do it all."

The girl with sweater felt anger building up in her. "Hey, if you don't help me, then I won't do it. And then we will both fail."

"Oh calm down, I was joking. Besides, you'll need me if you want our project to be the best."

_Great. Stuck with Miss Rich. This is going to fun. At least we can work at her palace. I won't mind that. And she might go all out with the money to make our's the best there is._

Mabel sighed. "OK. Let's start the research."

XXXXXXX

"Hey Dipper!"

"Hey Mabel!" Dipper walked over to where his sister was sitting, holding his lunch. "How was your first half of your day?"

"Well, I'm stuck with Pacifica as my biology partner. Other than that, it was fantastic."

"Yeah! I had a great day too!" yelled Grenda. Candy, sitting next to her larger friend replied "Today was great. But I feel sorry for you Mabel. Pacifica. Eww, that's nasty."

Mabel eyed her chocolate milk. "You know, it might not be that bad. Maybe since I'm going to be getting close to her, this might be my chance to get her to, I don't know, actually become a good person."

Dipper gave her a look. Like, an I'm about to be sick and die look. "Mabel. You can't make everyone in the world a good person. Especially Pacifica. It's not possible. Like not in the least bit."

"Just because you don't believe it's not possible Dipper, doesn't mean it can't be done."

"Well, OK. But if you come running back to me crying, don't say I didn't warn you."

Mabel lifted up her tray "Don't worry Dipper. We've gone through way worse. Remember that sludge beast?"

"Yeah. Fine, if you can make Pacifica good, then I will call you Mabel:Supreme Lord of Niceness for the rest of the school year."

"Deal!"

XXXXXXXXX

Mabel was waiting outside the school with all her friends, waiting for the bus, when her lab partner pulled up in her red convertible. "Hey Sweaters. I was thinking we could get a head start on our project."

Mabel nearly smacked herself. Regaining her composure, she said, "Sure Pacifica. When were you thinking?"

The rich girl gave her a stupid look. "Uh, now. Duh. Come on and get in this car. I don't have all day."

"Oh. Yeah. Silly me." Waving goodbye to her friends, Mabel got into the car. "Nice car."

"Thanks. Daddy got it for me." Feeling a lurching motion in her stomach, Mabel responded, "Oh. How nice of him."

"It's such a shame that your Uncle Stan can't afford one for you," she smirked. Nearly throwing a fist into the blondes face, Mabel kindly replied, "Yes. How unfortunate. But it's OK. Dipper is trying to save up for a car."

"What? You mean your brother actually has a job? Ew. I'm getting hives just thinking about it."

"Well. Some of us don't have those privileges."

"Yes I know. Not everyone can be as rich as me," Pacifica pulled up into their mansion. "Let's go in."

Mabel was awestruck. Pacifica's mansion was gorgeous. Entering the living room, Pacifica gestured. "Just sit down anywhere. I'll be right back with some laptops."

Mabel watched her walk away. _Man, that girl has an ass. And curves. Wish I had her curves…...wait. Did I just complement Pacifica? No, i couldn't have done that. She's a bitch, remember. It doesn't matter how nice she looks…. dang it! I'm doing it again! Focus. Just try to make it through this without wanting to kill myself. Should be easy, right?_

Pacifica walked back in with two laptops. "Alright. Let's do this."

XXXXXXXX

After an hour of research, the two girls finally decided to call it a day. As Mabel was walking towards the door, a hand stopped her. "Look Mabel. I just wanted to let you know that today…...was nice."

Mabel smiled. "I thought today was nice too." When she grabbed Pacificas hand, the girled reeled back. "OK, well. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Cool. See you later." Walking out, Mabel thought to herself, _Was it me, or was she blushing when I grabbed her hand? _


End file.
